


Fantasies and Realizations

by GabenathNation05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, In the end they're both human, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Smut, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabenathNation05/pseuds/GabenathNation05
Summary: Nathalie and Gabeiel have seperate dreams about each other, dreams they didn't think they would ever have. While Nathalie thinks her feelings are getting out of control, Gabriel starts to question if Emilie is truly worth this. Will he move on and give in to his fantasies?
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Fantasies and Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought I would remake _A Fantasy That Became Reality_ just because I read through it again and realized I had more ideas for it.

She was stressed. She was tired. She was aching. Somehow work was even more stressful than usual. Nathalie shut the door to her apartment, letting out a content but weary sigh. She was glad to be home, finally being able to drop her stoic demeanor.

She took off her heels and undid her hair, which fell into long, black strands, then sitting down on her couch. Her stomach started growling.

"Well, I guess this is what I get for skipping lunch"

She got up and went to the kitchen. She looked through her fridge, finding nothing that felt satisfying to her. She sighed and grabbed a random container. She put her food in the microwave and leaned back onto her counter. Her stomach growled as she waited. 

She took the food out and grabbed a wine bottle. She poured herself a glass and wandered back over to her couch. She took a long sip of her wine and finally relaxed. She needed this.

She finished her food and had drained her wine glass. She returned to her kitchen and cleaned her dishes. When she did, she poured herself another glass. After all, she worked extremely hard this week. She deserved another glass.

She needed a shower, badly. Her hair was greasy. She felt disgusting. Her body was aching horribly. She washed her glass and went to her bedroom. She grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of shorts and went to her bathroom. She washed off her make-up and got in the shower. 

The warm water felt nice against her skin. She let herself finally relax after a hard day. She grabbed her body wash and ran her hands across her body.

She grabbed her bottle of shampoo and poured a little in her hand. She ran her hands through her long, dark hair, finally feeling relaxed. She didn't want to leave the shower, didn't want to leave the hot water, but she had to, unfortunately.

She stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapped it around her body. She walked towards her counter and grabbed her hairdryer. She didn't feel like drying it completely. She was tired and wanted to go to bed. Nathalie quickly brushed her teeth, got dressed, and walked out of the bathroom.

"I'm exhausted" Nathalie said tiredly.

She set her glasses down on the nightstand and got in the covers. She was finally comfortable and soon feel asleep.

* * *

She found herself in a bathroom inside the mansion. She was naked. The hot water of the shower was running and hitting her skin once again.

"What am I doing here?" She said confused, "I don't remember me coming back to work. How did I get here?"

Just then, she heard someone come into the bathroom. She could hear footsteps coming closer to the shower, despite the sound of the thundering noise of the water. She could hear someone open the shower door, but she didn't turn around. Just then, arms wrapped around her, lips were pressing against her neck.

"Hello, my darling"

It was Gabriel. The Gabriel Agreste. Her boss. Why was he calling her darling?

"Gabriel, what are you doing?"

"You work too hard, Nathalie. I thought that I would make you feel better."

She tilted her head back, letting him do against her neck. His lips felt so good. She could feel his hands moving around her body. She gasped when she felt his hands squeeze her breasts. She leaned back against him. His touch felt amazing. She wasn't sure what the hell was happening, but she didn't care. She was with him, and that's all she's ever wanted.

She wriggled out of his grasp and turned around. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. He was kissing her back.

Gabriel scooped Nathalie up in his arms. His lips were on her neck. She couldn't help but moan. She loved the sensation of his lips on her skin.

He was getting hard, she could feel him bump against her. He was giving her a lustful look. He was definitely ready for her.

"Are you ready?" He purred in her ear.

"Gabriel" she moaned, "Take me"

He lowered her into him, letting him enter her.

"Fuck, Gabriel" she moaned.

He was thrusting into her softly, drawing gentle moans and whimpers from her. He felt so good inside her.

He hit a spot deeper inside of her, making her groan in pleasure.

"Gabriel! Oh fuck, do that again"

He thrusted his hips the exact way he had a second ago.

It was almost too much. The pleasure was almost overwhelming. Her orgasm was close, she could feel it.

Just then, he pulled out of her, setting her down, turning the water off.

"Why did you stop?"

"I have a better place that we can finish. I don't think here is the good place."

She blushed at that.

They walked out of the shower and Gabriel swept her off her feet, carrying her to his bedroom.

Gently, he layed her down. He got on top of her and gently pushing back inside of her. She was a mess, moaning loudly and biting her lip. Her orgasm getting closer with every thrust.

She was right there, just a few more thrusts.

* * *

Her body jerked up.

"Damnit" she thought

She needed that feeling back. She needed the pleasure she had in her dream.

Her hand went in between her legs.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, jerking off to my boss."

She dipped a few fingers inside of her.

Nathalie was not one for self pleasure, but today, she felt like she had to.

She soon reached the climax she so desperately wanted to reach in her dream. After she got down from her high, she looked over at her clock.

_6:15_

She let out a sigh, "I might as well get ready for work"

She took a cold shower, trying to distract herself from what she just did. She brushed her teeth, put on her turtleneck and blazer, put her hair up, put on her heels, applied her make-up, and left her apartment.

The drive to the mansion felt longer than usual. She couldn't shake her actions from earlier. She had never had wet dreams about him before. She didn't know why she was having them, especially now.

She walked into the mansion and decided to get straight to work. Anything to keep her mind off of things. She decided to make her and Gabriel coffee. She grabbed a few mugs from the cabinet and walked into the office, handing Gabriel a coffee.

They were both focused on their respective projects, but something caught Gabriel's eye. Nathalie was biting on her pen cap, looking deep in thought. His voice snapped her back into reality.

"Nathalie?" He asked, "Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes, sir. I just have a something on my mind, that's all."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't exactly feel comfortable saying it. It's a personal issue... and a little... embarrassing"

"I'm always here to talk if you need it, Nathalie, just know that"

She smiled, "I will, sir. Thank you"

They once again went back to work.

* * *

Hours later, the sun was setting. The work day was done.

"Goodnight, sir"

He looked over to her. Her purse was in hand and she hand was on the knob. How did he not notice how beautiful she looked. The light of the sunset hitting her at just the right angle.

"Snap out of it, Gabriel!" He thought

"Goodnight, Nathalie. I will see you tomorrow"

She nodded and left the office.

He felt color rise in his cheeks. Was he seriously just thinking about his assistant's beauty? What was he thinking? He had a wife, a wife that he loved and missed every single day. He looked down at his wedding ring.

"Is this really worth it? Am I just fighting for no reason. I do miss Emilie, I miss her every day. Do I... Do I have feelings for Nathalie?"

Just then, Nooroo came out of his blazer.

"Nooroo?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Is it possible that I could be falling for Nathalie?"

"I don't know, Master. You tell me"

He thought to himself. He wasn't sure what to think. He quickly ran out of the office and went to his bedroom.

He renounced Nooroo back into the Miraculous and he set it in the drawer of the nightstand. He sat down onto his bed. He needed to clear his head.

His eyes started to close. He thought a little sleep would do him good.

* * *

He walked to his door. That was odd, he thought he was sleeping. It felt like déjà vu. He brushed the thought off and walked into his bedroom. His eyes went wide. There was Nathalie, sitting on his bed, wearing a gorgeous red- lace lingerie nightgown with a lace cover-up and matching panties. Her hair was down and she wore a cute little miniskirt and black stockings. She was stunning. He could feel his member aching in his pants.

She got up off the bed and walked over to him, adding a little sway to her hips. She ran her hands up his chest. She began taking off his blazer and the clothing underneath. After that was finished, she took his hand in hers and led them to the bed.

"What's with all of this?"

"You've been working so hard, sir. I thought you deserved a little surprise."

Her hands grabbed his and she moved them towards her cover-up. He helped her take it off, as well as the nightgown. She had a beautiful figure, her body was breathtaking. He starting taking off her skirt and her stalkings, leaving her in her bra and panties.

He was getting harder for her. She looked so sexy and gorgeous, he couldn't contain himself for much longer.

He didn't even notice that Nathalie's hands were on the rim of his pants. His hands held hers and they pulled down his pants, making the bulge in his underwear even more obvious.

Nathalie's hands went behind her back, unclasping her bra. She threw it aside and took off her panties, leaving Gabriel speechless at her beautiful, naked body.

She pulled him to her, letting their lips press together. He felt himself succumbing to her kiss. When they broke apart, his lips went to her neck. He could hear her sweet moans, the moans he's been dying to hear for so long.

His lips began to go lower, kissing her breasts. She began to whimper at the sensation.

His hands were running all over her. It felt amazing.

He started kissing her clit, giving occasional licks. He could hear her moaning above him. Her voice was like music to his ears. He started touching her, sticking a few fingers inside of her.

"G-Gabriel" she moaned.

Her voice was so melodic. Her every reaction to his touches was intoxicating. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed her. He needed to feel every part of her. She, however, had other plans. She got up and pushed him onto his back. She straddled him and kissed him passionately on the lips. Then, she sank onto to him. She was moaning above him. For a minute, she didn't move, she had to take a minute to adjust to his size.

After a minute, she began moving her hips. Both of them let out small moans. The pleasure was almost too much for Nathalie. She cuddled up against his chest. His arms were around her, holding her. Then, he lifted his lips, giving her a hard, deep thrust. She gave him a loud moan.

"Oh fuck, Gabriel, do that again"

He couldn't deny her. He did the same action again, receiving another loud moan. He couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to fuck her hard, make her scream his name.

He flipped her over, giving him a better angle to fuck her harder. Her moans became screams. It was bringing him closer to climax.

"G-Gabriel! Fuck! Go faster!"

She was clutching the bed sheets. Her face was scrunched up in pleasure. His thrusts were becoming erratic. He was close, just a few more thrusts.

His body jerked up, his breath quickening.

His hand went into his pants, pumping his cock. He needed that sweet relief that he didn't receive.

He checked his clock.

_Midnight_

"Shit"

He walked to his bathroom so he could take a shower. He turned on the cold water and stepped in. He washed out the gel in his hair and washed his hair with his shampoo.

After that, he walked out of the shower and put on a loose shirt and sweatpants. He brushed his teeth and went to bed, quickly falling asleep.

He wondered if Nathalie could sense all this, if she had similar dreams as him.

* * *

Gabriel woke up the next morning, the sun shining brightly in his bedroom. He got out of his bed and went into the bathroom, taking a hot shower to wake him up a little. He got dressed, brushed his teeth, and added the gel back into his hair. He walked down to his office. He noticed Nathalie's belongings at her desk. She must be getting his coffee, he thought.

Minutes later, Nathalie walked in, holding two mugs of coffee. He took a sip and let out a content sigh. She made really good coffee.

He couldn't stop looking at her. She was still on his mind. He couldn't concentrate, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

Nathalie felt eyes on her. She looked up to see Gabriel looking at her.

"Sir, are you alright? You look like something's wrong"

"It's fine, Nathalie. Nothing you have to worry about"

"If you say so"

She was checking through her tablet, like she often did when she finished a few emails.

"You have a meeting with the senior designers in thirty minutes, Mr. Agreste"

"Thank you, Nathalie"

The thirty minutes seemed to go by quickly. That was good though, he wouldn't be able to look at Nathalie, he would be able to focus.

The meeting felt like it was going on forever. He felt himself drifting off from the conversation. He was in his own little mind. It was only when he heard a voice that he snapped back into reality.

"Mr Agreste? Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh, yes. I just have a lot of things on my mind today. Please continue"

Within the next half hour, the meeting was over, and he retreated back to his office. He could a woman's voice. It was Nathalie. She was on a call with some other designers. The call ended quickly and he walked in. She went back to working on her computer.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes. I was just going over the run-over with some the interns. Everything's fine now."

"Perfect"

The rest of the day went by quick. Nathalie checked the time on her phone and decided to go home for the day

"Goodnight, sir"

"Goodnight, Nathalie"

He looked at her as she walked out the door. God did she look beautiful. He looked out the window by her desk and watched her go. He was starting to have unprofessional thoughts about her again.

As soon as he hard the main door shut, he went to his room. He needed to get out of that office, away from any reminder that Nathalie was there. He needed to be alone. He needed to think.

He layed down on his bed, unable to get the thought of Nathalie out of his mind. When he closed his eyes, all we could see was Nathalie's beautiful smile and her dazzling blue eyes. How had he never noticed how gorgeous she was. She was an angel from heaven. 

Then how could this somehow feel like a betrayal. He glanced at the silver band on his finger, a symbol that had once respresented unity. It was a reminder that the one he promised his life to was no longer by his side. He felt lost. With Nathalie, however, he felt lost no longer. He felt like he had something with her, a bond that he never knew he had.

He jumped out of bed, grabbed his keys, and raced to his car. He needed to find Nathalie. He needed to be with her. He needed to share that special moment he has dreamt about for ages. 

He knew Nathalie's address. She didn't live far. He was anxious about all of this. He felt nervous. He didn't know what exactly he was going to say to her. How could he? I mean, if you were having sexual thoughts about someone you were close to, wouldn't you be a little embarrassed to tell them this?

Within minutes, be reached her apartment. He knocked on her door. He didn't get an answer. He knocked again.

"Coming!"

She opened the door. She looked different, her hair was down, she didn't have any make-up on, she was out of her business suit and instead in something more comfortable.

"Gabriel? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you about something"

"Come in. Would you like a glass of wine?"

"Please"

He walked in and sat down on the couch. She brought in two wine glasses and poured some into each glass.

He looked nervous.

"Gabriel, are you okay?"

"I-I don't really know"

"Talk to me"

"Nathalie, this may seem weird to you, but... I've been having unprofessional thoughts about you."

She blushed, "you-you have?"

"Yes. I don't know why I've been thinking these things, but I have. Last night, I found myself dreaming about you and I together. I didn't know what else to do. I just came here. I guess... I needed to be here with you." His hand moved to hold hers.

"I should probably come clean as well..."

"About what?"

"I've been having unprofessional thoughts about you as well" she blushed, embarrassed. "A few nights ago, when I returned home, I went to sleep for the night and I found myself naked in the shower. I didn't know where I was. You came in with me and... Well, you can probably imagine what that lead to" she chuckled.

He chuckled, "What should we do?"

"Do you think... It means that we should act on it?"

"Do you think we should?"

"I mean... Do you"

"I... I think I we should" he said, squeezing her hand.

"Then-" they set down their wine glasses and her hands ran up his chest, "-Let's do it"

He pulled her in for a kiss. A kiss that he finally gets to give her, the real her, not the one in his dreams.

She started undressing him. She blushed at the sight of his toned chest. He kissed her again. He took off her shirt and shorts.

He picked her up and carried her, just like in Nathalie's fantasy. He carried her to her bedroom, gently laying her on the bed. He got above her and started kissing her again. His lips went to her neck, receiving a moan from her. She took off her bra and underwear, just like in Gabriel's fantasy. She was stunning, just like he imagined her.

Her hands were at the rim of his pants, pulling them down. She noticed his bulge and blushed. She knew he wanted her.

He began touching her, kissing her. It was perfect. He kissed her lips and her neck. His hands were running all over her body. One of his hands were going lower. He looked at her, giving her a lustful look. She nodded and he began touching her pussy. She was wet. He was making a mess out of her. She was moaning and whimpering above him. He dipped a finger inside of her.

"Oh fuck" she moaned.

"You like that?" He whispered in her ear.

He dipped another finger into her.

"F-fuck, Gabriel! It feels so good"

Her moans so sexy. Gabriel wanted her even more.

"Gabriel, I want you"

"I want you too, Nathalie" he smiled.

He took out his fingers and probed her entrance. He looked at her again. She looked at him with desire. She wanted him so bad. She nodded and he gently pushed inside of her.

"Oh fuck, Gabriel" she moaned.

"You're so tight" he moaned in pleasure.

Her breathing sped up. He was making her feel so good. She never thought that they would end up like this, but tonight, they could finally indulge in their fantasies.

He pulled out and thrusted deep into her.

"Gabriel. Oh fuck-" she moaned, "do that again"

He did that same action again, and again.

"G-Gabriel, f-faster!"

"I could never deny you wanting more" he whispered in her ear.

He was getting close.

"N-Nathalie" he kissed her desperately, "I'm close"

"Me too, Gabriel"

"Come in me, sir" she whispered weakly. It was hard to speak over the pleasure she was getting.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm on the pill"

He smirked, "I would love to come in you, my dear"

A few more thrusts and he let himself finally have that release that he's so desperately craved for so long. Not long after, Nathalie reached her climax as well.

They stayed like that for a minute, not wanting to pull apart. But after a minute, Gabriel pulled out and snuggled Nathalie up against him.

"I've wanted to do that for so long"

"Me too"

They laid together comfortably in silence for a minute before Nathalie spoke.

"I love you, Gabriel"

"I love you too, Nathalie"

They leaned in for a soft kiss. Nathalie wrapped her arms around his neck, and Gabriel's hands were at her hips. They pulled back and snuggled back up against each other, falling asleep soundly.


End file.
